The present disclosure relates to a fuel dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a fuel dispensing apparatus that includes a radial displacement bellows for flow control.
Flow control for fluid dispensing apparatuses such as fuel injectors for gas turbine engines require many operating parts including in-line electrically or pneumatically operated valves. In many instances the need to increase or decrease fluid flow may be due to changing pressure conditions. Manufacturing of such fluid dispensing apparatuses require many operating sub-systems and many individual parts that must be assembled, and is thus expensive and time consuming. Further, known fluid dispensing apparatuses may be heavy, are difficult to package, and because of the many operating parts may be expensive to maintain and/or repair. There exist needs in various industries to reduce the number of manufactured parts for fluid dispensing apparatuses, thereby providing more robust and simpler designs requiring less maintenance, reducing manufacturing time and costs, reducing weight, and simplifying packaging, amongst others.